Malibu
Malibu is a beach-front community in the Greater Los Angeles area of California in the United States. While the population is only around twenty-thousand, several major Tuckerverse characters live in the area. Significant Locations * The Coffee Pot * Decker State College * Fetishist Wax Museum * Malibu State College * Natural Magic Herbs & Teas * Selmone Fusion Bistro * Stone Drug Labs * Victoria Towers Significant Residents Politicians Madhuri Dixit-Nene 4.jpg|Anita Kaur Mayor and City Councilor|link=Anita Kaur China Chow 2.jpg|Arizona Chou Mayor Pro Tem and City Councilor|link=Arizona Chou Laura Linney 2.jpg|Teressa Kaufman City Councilor|link=Teressa Kaufman Lin Shaye 2.jpg|Emerald Sears City Councilor|link=Emerald Sears Riley Steele 2.jpg|Miley Irons City Councilor|link=Miley Irons Jim Caviezel 2.jpg|Jonathan Black City Manager|link=Jonathan Black Law Enforcement Li BingBing.jpg|Ruth Yinping Police Captain|link=Ruth Yinping Valery Ortiz 2.jpg|Lorenza Ochoa Police Lieutenant|link=Lorenza Ochoa Simone Missick.jpg|Karlene Triggs Police Lieutenant|link=Karlene Triggs Katherine Barrell 2.jpg|Lilly Sheridan Lieutenant|link=Lilly Sheridan Bitsie Tulloch 2.jpg|Kenzie Rothman Lieutenant|link=Kenzie Rothman Rachel Nichols J 2.jpg|Chasity Sudworth Sergeant|link=Chasity Sudworth Kaitlin Doubleday 3.jpg|Kimber Coombs Deputy Sheriff|link=Kimber Coombs Caterina Murino 3.jpg|Tecla Morello Deputy Sheriff|link=Tecla Morello Emily Kinney.png|Arizona McHugh Police Administrator|link=Arizona McHugh Celebrities David Duchovny.jpg|Lenox Wilford CEO for Prime Talent International|link=Lenox Wilford Fran Drescher.jpg|Odelia Barsky Television Host for Global News Agency|link=Odelia Barsky Heather Graham.jpg|Odette Glover Television Host for Global News Agency|link=Odette Glover Carrie-Anne Moss.jpg|Mary-Ann Ross Actress|link=Mary-Ann Ross Sienna Guillory 4.jpg|Sierra Galbany Actress|link=Sierra Galbany Julia Roberts.jpg|Judy Robertson Actress|link=Judy Robertson Eric Roberts.jpg|Derek Robertson Actor|link=Derek Robertson Jessica Alba.jpg|Jessica Alfa Actress|link=Jessica Alfa Cameron Diaz.jpg|Cammie Domingo Actress|link=Cammie Domingo Lindsey Vonn 2.jpg|Liza Zahn Professional Skiier|link=Liza Zahn Maggie Grace Brunette 2.jpg|Lyndsay Winters Professional Martial Artist|link=Lyndsay Winters Nigella Lawson.jpg|Cece Ramsey Chef for Erika Stone|link=Cece Ramsey Roma Downey.jpg|Biddy O'Hannegan Chef for Ingrid Stone|link=Biddy O'Hannegan Jessica Szohr.jpg|Chantel Wilford Unemployed|link=Chantel Wilford Civilians Bridget Moynahan.jpg|Carey Daniels Victoria Towers Property Manager|link=Carey Daniels Kelen Coleman 4.jpg|Melany Parsons Victoria Towers Leasing Agent|link=Melany Parsons Diane Parish.jpg|Harmony Niles Desk Clerk for Victoria Towers|link=Harmony Niles Cecily Strong.jpg|Charity Blythe Desk Clerk for Victoria Towers|link=Charity Blythe Pauley Perrette 2.jpg|Nena Garey Signature Service Real Estate Security Supervisor|link=Nena Garey Michelle Forbes.jpg|Jeridine Jackson Signature Service Real Estate Security Guard for Victoria Towers|link=Jeridine Jackson Vanessa Ray.jpg|Edit Drake Signature Service Real Estate Security Guard for Victoria Towers|link=Edit Drake Eric Bana.jpg|Trent Daniels Stilton Hotel Property Manager|link=Trent Daniels Sakina Jaffrey 2.jpg|Nicola Korrapti Butler for Carol Wilford|link=Nicola Korrapti Giada De Laurentiis 2.jpg|Stefania Vinci Chef for Carol Wilford|link=Stefania Vinci Evelina Papantoniou.jpg|Talieya Antzas Maid for Erika Stone|link=Talieya Antzas Erika Christensen 3.jpg|Verusha Alkaev Maid for Carol Wilford|link=Verusha Alkaev Cristela Alonzo.JPG|Lupe Rosales Maid for Carol Wilford|link=Lupe Rosales Emily Rose.jpg|Courtney Valance Maid|link=Courtney Valance Peyton List.jpg|Jennifer Sleet Maid|link=Jennifer Sleet Angela Alvarado.jpg|Nereida Cuéllar Maid|link=Nereida Cuéllar Lacey Chabert.jpg|Clarisse Faucher Talent Agent|link=Clarisse Faucher Melinda Clarke.jpg|Carol Wilford Philanthropist and Otaku LA Investor|link=Carol Wilford Jeananne Goossen.jpg|Camilla Livingston Supervisor for Otaku LA|link=Camilla Livingston Robin Meade 2.jpg|Tonia Wray Business Consultant|link=Tonia Wray Helen Flanagan 3.jpg|Kaitlyn Chancellor Assistant for Lenox Wilford|link=Kaitlyn Chancellor Elsa Hosk.png|Greta Lindholm Assistant for Tonia Wray|link=Greta Lindholm Alana de la Garza 2.jpg|Ariadna Melendez Curator for Fetishist Wax Museum|link=Ariadna Melendez Don Cheadle.jpg|Tyler Reese Head Sculptor for Fetishist Wax Museum|link=Tyler Reese Tanya Allen.jpg|Felicity Stewart Senior Cashier for Fetishist Wax Museum|link=Felicity Stewart Chi McBride.jpg|Morris Winslow Chief of Security for Fetishist Wax Museum|link=Morris Winslow Judy Reyes 2.jpg|Carla Perez Assistant Chief of Security for Fetishist Wax Museum|link=Carla Perez Kane Kosugi.jpg|Sasuke Deguchi Security Guard for Fetishist Wax Museum|link=Sasuke Deguchi Matt Barr.jpg|Chris Picket Security Guard for Fetishist Wax Museum|link=Chris Picket Bex Taylor-Klaus 2.jpg|Reanna Jernigan Security Guard for Fetishist Wax Museum|link=Reanna Jernigan Angie Harmon.jpg|Jaime Pascal Personal Assistant to Cammie Domingo|link=Jaime Pascal Hadeel Sittu 2.jpeg|Farrah Handal Personal Assistant to Odette Glover|link=Farrah Handal Toks Olagundoye 2.jpg|Toks Lerabari Private Security for Carol Wilford|link=Toks Lerabari Genelle Williams 2.jpg|Lida Wilkins Manager for The Coffee Pot|link=Lida Wilkins Carla Bruni.jpg|Marzia Selmone Chef for Selmone Fusion Bistro|link=Marzia Selmone Sibel Kekilli 2.jpg|Anina Lafrenz Chef for Selmone Fusion Bistro|link=Anina Lafrenz Letty Butler 6.png|Doria Bloxam Server for Selmone Fusion Bistro|link=Doria Bloxam Cristin Milioti.jpg|Cornelia Selmone Hostess for Selmone Fusion Bistro|link=Cornelia Selmone Vanessa Lengies.jpg|Kissy Stevens Hostess|link=Kissy Stevens Delta Goodrem.jpg|Helena Harris Clerk for Très Chic|link=Helena Harris Tia Texada.jpg|Chata De La Toro Bodyguard to Lola Guzman|link=Chata De La Toro Gina Hiraizumi.jpg|Theresa Izume Wardrobe Manager for Morning in Malibu|link=Theresa Izume Jennifer Farley.jpg|Lucila Barsky Receptionist for Morning in Malibu|link=Lucila Barsky Sally Bretton.jpg|Kaylin Allard Food Chemist|link=Kaylin Allard Carly Rae Jepsen.jpg|Kyriake Antzas Fashion Consultant for Erika Stone|link=Kyriake Antzas Angelique Boyer 5.jpg|Angelique Zavala Pilot for Erika Stone|link=Angelique Zavala Kimberly Guilfoyle.jpg|Donna Davin Property Owner|link=Donna Davin Michelle Money.jpg|Vivian Read Property Manager|link=Vivian Read Ken Marino.jpg|Rusty Steele Loan Shark|link=Rusty Steele Cody Horn 2.jpg|Suzette Travers Food Critic for Main Street|link=Suzette Travers Abby Elliott.jpg|Thelma Mazza Hair Stylist for Balfour Boutique|link=Thelma Mazza Leah Remini 2.jpg|Alexina Denzil Owner and Manager of Natural Magic Herbs & Teas|link=Alexina Denzil Heather Locklear 2.jpg|Cecily Vaughn Unemployed|link=Cecily Vaughn Leslie Hope.jpg|Cat Deauxma Unemployed|link=Cat Deauxma Nicola Hughes 2.jpg|Chairee Bouchard Unemployed|link=Chairee Bouchard Algernon.jpg|Algernon Pet to Tina Deauxma|link=Algernon Mr. Beauregard.jpg|Mr. Beauregard Pet to Chantel Wilford|link=Mr. Beauregard Kira and Cagalli.jpg|Kira and Cagalli Pets to Chrissy Pak|link=Kira and Cagalli Doukissa Nomikou 1.jpg|Tasia Spiro Former Resident|link=Tasia Spiro Decker State College Brittany Snow.jpg|Amber Prescott Phi Sigma Delta Member for Decker State College|link=Amber Prescott Lindsay Lohan 2.jpg|Phoebe Monroe Phi Sigma Delta Member for Decker State College|link=Phoebe Monroe Kim Hyuna.jpg|Susie Kim Phi Sigma Delta Member for Decker State College|link=Susie Kim Hillary Duff 3.jpg|Kelsey Wick Phi Sigma Delta Member for Decker State College|link=Kelsey Wick Brenda Song.jpg|Hannah Kai Phi Sigma Delta Member for Decker State College|link=Hannah Kai Francia Raisa 2.jpg|Roxana Ruiz Phi Sigma Delta Member for Decker State College|link=Roxana Ruiz Jennifer Freeman.jpg|Vanessa Marx Phi Sigma Delta Member for Decker State College|link=Vanessa Marx Kristen Stewart 3.jpg|Angel Mathews Phi Sigma Delta Member for Decker State College|link=Angel Mathews Sasha Gray 3.jpg|Nina Nichols Phi Sigma Delta Member for Decker State College|link=Nina Nichols Doutzen Kroes 2.jpg|Kalania Scholvo Phi Sigma Delta Member for Decker State College|link=Kalania Scholvo Lucy Hale 2.jpg|Rose Mazza Phi Sigma Delta Member for Decker State College|link=Rose Mazza Italia Ricci.png|Elise Alexander Phi Sigma Delta Member for Decker State College and Sculptor at Fetishist Wax Museum|link=Elise Alexander Aly Michalka.jpg|Brandy Graves Phi Sigma Delta Member for Decker State College|link=Brandy Graves Maki Horikita 2.jpg|Umiko Pine Phi Sigma Delta Member for Decker State College|link=Umiko Pine Alexandra Dreyfus 2.jpg|Mercela Brennan Phi Sigma Delta Member for Decker State College|link=Mercela Brennan Eileen Boylan.jpg|Jasmine Alvarez Phi Sigma Delta Member for Decker State College|link=Jasmine Alvarez Natalie Martinez.jpg|Lola Guzman Phi Sigma Delta Member for Decker State College|link=Lola Guzman Peta Wilson 2.jpg|Beatrice Weiner Phi Sigma Delta House Mother for Decker State College|link=Beatrice Weiner Keiko Kitagawa.jpg|Jade Heron Delta Nu Omega Member for Decker State College|link=Jade Heron Jordan Hinson.jpg|Tiera Cavanaugh Delta Nu Omega Member for Decker State College|link=Tiera Cavanaugh Allison Scagliotti.jpg|Tigerlily Dawin Delta Nu Omega Member for Decker State College|link=Tigerlily Dawin Amanda Seyfried.jpg|Friday Delta Nu Omega Member for Decker State College|link=Friday Ashley Callingbull 2.jpg|Sage Rainbird Delta Nu Omega Member for Decker State College|link=Sage Rainbird Emer Kenny 2.jpg|Tia Jameson Delta Nu Omega Member for Decker State College|link=Tia Jameson Amy Adams.jpg|Constance Rogers Delta Nu Omega House Mother for Decker State College|link=Constance Rogers Katrina Bowden 9.jpg|Kat Vaughn College Student for Decker State College|link=Kat Vaughn Ashley Tisdale.jpg|Britney Summers College Student for Decker State College|link=Britney Summers Ayumi Hamasaki 2.jpg|Ayane Nakamura College Student for Decker State College|link=Ayane Nakamura Karthika Nair 2.jpg|Sarala Rohit College Student for Decker State College|link=Sarala Rohit America Ferrera 2.jpg|Diane Cruz College Student for Decker State College and Barista at The Coffee Pot|link=Diane Cruz Jamie Lynn Spears 2.jpg|Justine Zimmerman College Student for Decker State College|link=Justine Zimmerman Jenna Ushkowitz 2.jpg|Chrissy Pak College Student for Decker State College|link=Chrissy Pak Lea Michele 2.png|Tess Vole College Student for Decker State College|link=Tess Vole Lena Gercke 2.jpg|Mel Donavan College Student for Decker State College|link=Mel Donavan Jessica Lee Rose 2.jpg|Rae Sullivan College Student for Decker State College and Barista at The Coffee Pot|link=Rae Sullivan Amanda Westlake 2.png|Mandy Eastwood College Student for Decker State College|link=Mandy Eastwood Aimee Teegarden.jpg|Sunny Dakota College Student for Decker State College|link=Sunny Dakota Ariane Andrew.jpg|Trishana Thompson College Student for Decker State College|link=Trishana Thompson Jennette McCurdy.jpg|Jeanette Paulson College Student for Decker State College|link=Jeanette Paulson Barbara Crast 3.jpg|Leah McKean College Student for Decker State College|link=Leah McKean Monica Raymund.jpg|Fay Mochata College Student for Decker State College and Intern for Foster & McBride|link=Fay Mochata Meagan Tandy.jpg|Rena Witt College Student for Decker State College|link=Rena Witt Julianne Hough.jpg|Skyler Tannen College Student for Decker State College|link=Skyler Tannen Heather Morris.jpg|Marsha Robinson College Student for Decker State College|link=Marsha Robinson Jurnee Smollett.jpg|Satchel Gagnier College Student for Decker State College|link=Satchel Gagnier Ciara Harris 3.jpg|Kansas Wilkins College Student for Decker State College|link=Kansas Wilkins Kat Graham.jpg|Liliana Cassano College Student for Decker State College|link=Liliana Cassano Jessy Schram.jpg|Ruth Sterling College Student for Decker State College and Clerk at Gold Standard|link=Ruth Sterling Kelsey Chow.jpg|Chelsey Wei College Student for Decker State College|link=Chelsey Wei Rachele Brooke Smith.jpg|Sloan Darwood College Student for Decker State College|link=Sloan Darwood Amber Heard.jpg|Rachel Packlin College Student for Decker State College|link=Rachel Packlin Katrina Bowden 2.jpg|Julie Vaughn College Student for Decker State College|link=Julie Vaughn Park Gyuri.png|Michelle Gim College Student for Decker State College and Clerk at Balfour Boutique|link=Michelle Gim Miley Cyrus 2.jpg|Brianne Walsh College Student for Decker State College|link=Brianne Walsh Rachel Clare Hurd-Wood.png|Pamela Flipspatrick College Student for Decker State College|link=Pamela Flipspatrick Kellie Pickler 2.jpg|Kelli McAdams College Student for Decker State College|link=Kelli McAdams Evan Rachel Wood 2.jpg|Carmen Inglewood College Student for Decker State College|link=Carmen Inglewood Taylor Swift.jpg|Zella Krueger College Student for Decker State College|link=Zella Krueger Samantha Munro.jpg|Missy Pine College Student for Decker State College|link=Missy Pine Ayla Kell 2.jpg|Anne Noah College Student for Decker State College|link=Anne Noah Shawn Johnson 2.jpg|Rita Hemp College Student for Decker State College|link=Rita Hemp Cassie Scerbo.jpg|Stephanie Kinloch College Student for Decker State College|link=Stephanie Kinloch Ashley Hinshaw.jpg|Laura Blair College Student for Decker State College|link=Laura Blair Mary Elizabeth Winstead.jpg|Josie Maran College Student for Decker State College|link=Josie Maran Jennifer Lawrence.jpg|Cassidy Rivers College Student for Decker State College|link=Cassidy Rivers Whitney Thompson.jpg|Laney Willows College Student for Decker State College|link=Laney Willows Nicholas Braun.jpg|Zack Norris College Student for Decker State College|link=Zack Norris Christopher Mintz-Plasse.jpg|Adam Weeks College Student for Decker State College|link=Adam Weeks Jessica Simpson.jpg|Sandy Vanholt College Student for Decker State College|link=Sandy Vanholt Amerie Rogers.jpg|Celeste Green College Student for Decker State College|link=Celeste Green Stefanie Scott 2.jpeg|Enola Blye College Student for Decker State College and Intern for Signature Service Real Estate|link=Enola Blye Zac Efron.png|Chet Powers College Student for Decker State College|link=Chet Powers Aaron Johnson.jpg|Mark Bomer College Student for Decker State College|link=Mark Bomer Emma Roberts.jpg|Maxine Reed College Student for Decker State College|link=Maxine Reed Elena Satine.jpg|Diane West College Student for Decker State College and Photographer for Models Inc|link=Diane West Jaimie Alexander.jpg|Casey Jackson College Student for Decker State College|link=Casey Jackson Question.jpg|Allan McBride College Student for Decker State College|link=Allan McBride Helan Abdulla 2.png|Sirin Rashow College Student for Decker State College|link=Sirin Rashow Liam Hemsworth.jpg|London Troughton College Student for Decker State College|link=London Troughton Colton Haynes.png|Lewis Troughton College Student for Decker State College|link=Lewis Troughton Maria Gabriela.jpg|Genesis Salazar College Student for Decker State College|link=Genesis Salazar Cassadee Pope.jpg|Marlene Hinshaw College Student for Decker State College|link=Marlene Hinshaw Gage Golightly.jpg|Mary Reinhart College Student for Decker State College|link=Mary Reinhart Emily Bett Rickards.jpg|Felicity Kaplan College Student for Decker State College|link=Felicity Kaplan Sophie Turner 3.jpg|Katarin Boothe College Student for Decker State College|link=Katarin Boothe Raven-Symoné.jpg|Kristina Johnson College Student for Decker State College|link=Kristina Johnson Allison Williams.jpg|Taya Fairweather College Student for Decker State College|link=Taya Fairweather Shailene Woodley.jpg|Raylene Winslet College Student for Decker State College|link=Raylene Winslet Amy Okuda 2.jpg|Yasu Mizoshima College Student for Decker State College|link=Yasu Mizoshima Candice Swanepoel.jpg|Ariane Stander College Student for Decker State College|link=Ariane Stander Megan Batoon 2.jpg|Saoirse Duarte College Student for Decker State College and Malibu State College|link=Saoirse Duarte Richard Jenkins.jpg|Oliver Jennings President of Decker State College|link=Oliver Jennings Robert Patrick.jpg|Rome Armstrong Executive Dean of Decker State College|link=Rome Armstrong Marcia Gay Harden.jpg|Delilah Irons Vice Executive Dean of Decker State College|link=Delilah Irons William Fichtner.jpg|Charles Gilbert Dean for Decker State College|link=Charles Gilbert Alan Cumming.jpg|Francis Morgan Administrator for Decker State College|link=Francis Morgan Chris Owen.jpg|Ronald Peck Administrator for Decker State College|link=Ronald Peck Perrey Reeves.jpg|Kim Peters Administrator for Decker State College|link=Kim Peters Sara Ramirez.jpg|Maribel Reyes Administrator for Decker State College|link=Maribel Reyes Kim Johnston Ulrich.jpg|Pattie Daniels Administrator for Decker State College|link=Pattie Daniels Sarah Palin.jpg|Sandra Packlin Professor for Decker State College|link=Sandra Packlin Carey Mulligan.jpg|Brie Lawson Professor for Decker State College|link=Brie Lawson Laurence Fishburne.jpg|Winston Masters Professor for Decker State College|link=Winston Masters Marcia Cross.jpg|Samantha Ross Professor for Decker State College|link=Samantha Ross Lynda Carter.jpg|Sharon Flanagan Professor for Decker State College|link=Sharon Flanagan Rob Zombie.jpg|Justin Lang Professor for Decker State College|link=Justin Lang Mark Ruffalo.jpg|Nicolas Reynolds Professor for Decker State College|link=Nicolas Reynolds Demi Moore.jpg|Oriana Donnelly Professor for Decker State College|link=Oriana Donnelly Torrie Wilson.jpg|Tori Finlay Professor for Decker State College|link=Tori Finlay Sofia Vergara.jpg|Nadine Vargas Professor for Decker State College|link=Nadine Vargas Shakira.jpg|Talita Rojas Professor for Decker State College|link=Talita Rojas Debra Messing.jpg|Terri Grant Professor for Decker State College|link=Terri Grant Ben Stiller.jpg|Julian Wills Professor for Decker State College|link=Julian Wills Amy Smart.jpg|Tiffany Thomas Professor for Decker State College|link=Tiffany Thomas Queen Latifah.jpg|Jesse Crane Professor for Decker State College|link=Jesse Crane John C Reilly.jpg|Carl Fenton Professor for Decker State College|link=Carl Fenton Anthony LaPaglia.jpg|Elliot McCoy Professor for Decker State College|link=Elliot McCoy Martin Sheen.jpg|Theodore Bartlett Professor for Decker State College|link=Theodore Bartlett Rachel Weisz.jpg|Marlee O'Connell Professor for Decker State College|link=Marlee O'Connell Megan Mullally.jpg|Piper Cross Professor for Decker State College|link=Piper Cross Kerry Washington.jpg|Maya Kalford Professor for Decker State College|link=Maya Kalford Bo Jackson.jpg|Josh Chambers Professor for Decker State College|link=Josh Chambers Poppy Montgomery.jpg|Flora Wade Librarian for Decker State College|link=Flora Wade Julie Benz.jpg|Glenda Peyton Head Coach for Decker State College|link=Glenda Peyton Hilary Swank.jpg|Elaine Burbank Head Coach for Decker State College|link=Elaine Burbank Deanna Casaluce 2.jpg|Tami Tyler Assistant Coach for Decker State College|link=Tami Tyler Leighton Meester 2.jpg|Veronica Parker Assistant Coach for Decker State College|link=Veronica Parker Katie Holmes.jpg|Sigourney Rossum Trainer for Decker State College|link=Sigourney Rossum Sara Rue.jpg|Molly Desmond Property Manager for Decker State College|link=Molly Desmond Bianca Lawson.jpg|Jillian Perry Secretary for Decker State College|link=Jillian Perry Kristin Dos Santos.jpg|Denice Brand Secretary for Decker State College|link=Denice Brand Jessie Camacho.jpg|Nicole Mendez Housekeeper for Decker State College|link=Nicole Mendez Yvette Nicole Brown.jpg|Gabrielle Ward Bus Driver for Decker State College|link=Gabrielle Ward Jenny McCarthy.jpg|Peggy Sharp Campus Police Captain for Decker State College|link=Peggy Sharp Allison Tolman.jpg|Tracy Dillard Campus Police Receptionist for Decker State College|link=Tracy Dillard Rupert Wyatt.jpg|Cliff Rhodes Security Guard for Decker State College|link=Cliff Rhodes Malibu State College Kaylyn Kyle 6.png|Deidre Howard College Student for Malibu State College|link=Deidre Howard April Pearson.jpg|Olivia Daniels College Student for Malibu State College and Barista at The Coffee Pot|link=Olivia Daniels Jennifer Tisdale 3.jpg|Tracy Summers College Student for Malibu State College|link=Tracy Summers Q'orianka Kilcher.jpg|Malie Kealoha College Student for Malibu State College|link=Malie Kealoha Erin Heatherton.jpg|Harper Whyte College Student for Malibu State College|link=Harper Whyte Shanica Knowles.jpg|Brea Montgomery College Student for Decker State College|link=Brea Montgomery Samantha Barks.jpg|Alice Blundell College Student for Malibu State College|link=Alice Blundell Dora Burge.jpg|Jody Kirkland College Student for Malibu State College|link=Jody Kirkland Yuriko Yoshitaka.jpg|Yumi Motochika College Student for Malibu State College|link=Yumi Motochika Katie Atkins.JPG|Dusty Lynton College Student for Malibu State College|link=Dusty Lynton Alexandra Shipp.jpg|Sayen Begay College Student for Malibu State College|link=Sayen Begay Charlotte Evans 2.jpg|Malandra Gary College Student for Malibu State College|link=Malandra Gary AnnaLynne McCord 5.jpg|Eleanor Ridley College Student for Malibu State College|link=Eleanor Ridley Erika Fong 2.jpg|Danielle Luo College Student for Malibu State College|link=Danielle Luo Brittany Anne Pirtle.jpg|Marcia Voss College Student for Malibu State College|link=Marcia Voss Rose McIver.jpg|Penelope Cupo College Student for Malibu State College|link=Penelope Cupo Olivia Tennet.jpg|Mickie Whyte College Student for Malibu State College|link=Mickie Whyte Anna Hutchison.jpg|Stella Louiselle College Student for Malibu State College|link=Stella Louiselle Caitlin Murphy.jpg|Jewel Boswick College Student for Malibu State College|link=Jewel Boswick Amy Gumenick.jpg|Tea Jacobsen College Student for Malibu State College|link=Tea Jacobsen Mekenna Melvin.jpg|Dina Leone College Student for Malibu State College|link=Dina Leone Lyndsy Fonseca.jpg|Lina Leone College Student for Malibu State College|link=Lina Leone Jenna-Louise Coleman.jpg|Adison McBride College Student for Malibu State College|link=Adison McBride Natalie Dreyfuss.jpg|Vickie Troughton College Student for Malibu State College|link=Vickie Troughton Christa B Allen.jpg|Quin Wilkerson College Student for Malibu State College|link=Quin Wilkerson Dakota Johnson.jpg|Tina Deauxma College Student for Malibu State College|link=Tina Deauxma Sakura Kiryu 2.jpg|Alisa Watts College Student for Malibu State College|link=Alisa Watts Brie Larson.jpg|Angie Shanowski College Student for Malibu State College|link=Angie Shanowski Anna Akana 5.jpg|Saki Akiyama College Student for Malibu State College and Intern for Fetishist Wax Museum|link=Saki Akiyama Megan Batoon 2.jpg|Saoirse Duarte College Student for Decker State College and Malibu State College|link=Saoirse Duarte Tula Contostavlos.jpg|Pelagia Megalos Delta Nu Omega Member for Malibu State College|link=Pelagia Megalos Cher Lloyd.jpg|Annabeth Haas Delta Nu Omega Member for Malibu State College|link=Annabeth Haas Willa Holland.jpg|Dakota Jackson Delta Nu Omega Member for Malibu State College|link=Dakota Jackson Yuna Kim.jpg|Eun Kwan Delta Nu Omega Member for Malibu State College|link=Eun Kwan Lindsay Ellis.jpg|Stace Hart Delta Nu Omega Member for Malibu State College|link=Stace Hart Halston Sage.jpg|Maple Torchwick Delta Nu Omega Member for Malibu State College|link=Maple Torchwick Riley Voelkel 2.jpg|Tory Kaplan Delta Nu Omega Member for Malibu State College|link=Tory Kaplan Jennifer Hale.jpg|Babs Woodham Delta Nu Omega House Mother for Malibu State College|link=Babs Woodham Jodie Foster.jpg|Geneva Rowe Provost for Malibu State College|link=Geneva Rowe Christine O'Donnell.jpg|Christine Packlin Dean for Malibu State College|link=Christine Packlin Christina Applegate.jpg|Jessie McDonald Vice Dean for Malibu State College|link=Jessie McDonald Julie Bowen 2.jpg|Harley Donati Dean of Science for Malibu State College|link=Harley Donati Jennifer Aniston.png|Catalina Freeman Professor for Malibu State College|link=Catalina Freeman Jacquelyn Velvets.jpg|Mae Andrewson Professor for Malibu State College|link=Mae Andrewson Lisa Kudrow.jpg|Vanna Gordon Professor for Malibu State College|link=Vanna Gordon Courteney Cox.jpg|Adrienne Levitt Professor for Malibu State College|link=Adrienne Levitt Samantha Quan.jpg|Alyssa Toh Professor of Malibu State College|link=Alyssa Toh Yingluck Shinawatra.jpg|Pakpao Metharom Professor of Malibu State College|link=Pakpao Metharom Taraji Henson 2.jpg|Pearl Rubin Professor of Malibu State College|link=Pearl Rubin Sam Neill.jpg|Richmond Conway Librarian for Malibu State College|link=Richmond Conway Rhoda Montemayor 2.jpg|Claudia Palado Librarian for Malibu State College|link=Claudia Palado Jonathan Frakes.jpg|Derik Cooper Administrator for Malibu State College|link=Derik Cooper Jessalyn Gilsig.jpg|Denise Cameron Coach for Malibu State College|link=Denise Cameron Nan Zhang.jpg|Mei Lueng Assistant Coach for Malibu State College|link=Mei Lueng Melanie Vallejo.jpg|Imee Navarro Coach for Malibu State College|link=Imee Navarro Sally Martin 3.jpg|Martine Vailler Assistant Coach for Malibu State College|link=Martine Vailler Dawn Marie Psaltis 2.jpg|Ciara Bassanelli Campus Police Lieutenant for Malibu State College|link=Ciara Bassanelli Tenille Dashwood 2.jpg|Brook Josephson Campus Police Cadet for Malibu State College|link=Brook Josephson Stone Enterprises Blake Lively 6.jpg|Erika Stone CEO|link=Erika Stone Colleen Fitzpatrick 2.jpg|Marilynn Bates CBO|link=Marilynn Bates Sarah Lancaster.jpg|Mary Hamilton Head Scientist|link=Mary Hamilton Shiri Appleby 4.jpg|Monica Stein Head of Travel|link=Monica Stein Jewel Staite.jpg|Caitlin Trafford Vice-President of Networks|link=Caitlin Trafford Kim Cattrall 2.jpg|Ingrid Stone Stockholder|link=Ingrid Stone George Takei.jpg|Walter Hakkera Stockholder|link=Walter Hakkera Kate Mulgrew.jpg|Hillary Lattimer Stockholder|link=Hillary Lattimer Marina Sirtis.jpg|Layla Scanlon Stockholder|link=Layla Scanlon Terry Farrell.jpg|Laurie Sherman Stockholder|link=Laurie Sherman Edward James Olmos.jpg|Virgil Salazar Stockholder|link=Virgil Salazar James Morrison.jpg|Warner Buchanan Stockholder|link=Warner Buchanan Tim Allen.jpg|Oliver Truth Stockholder|link=Oliver Truth Armie Hammer.png|John Kelly Mail Clerk|link=John Kelly Christine Taylor.jpg|Sheila McGowan Scientist|link=Sheila McGowan Marissa Dyan.jpg|Irene Richter Scientist|link=Irene Richter Christine Baranski.jpg|Maura Caruso Scientist|link=Maura Caruso Leah Pipes 2.jpg|Payson Quinn Scientist|link=Payson Quinn Kristanna Loken.jpg|Malin Danby Chief of Security|link=Malin Danby Janina Gavankar 2.png|Dylan Tomboli Security Officer|link=Dylan Tomboli Erin Cahill.jpg|Kayleen Cory Security Officer|link=Kayleen Cory Nakia Burrise.jpg|Ulyssa Gladwyn Pilot|link=Ulyssa Gladwyn Marisol Nichols.jpg|Sonya Michaels Private Security for Erika Stone|link=Sonya Michaels Jeri Ryan.jpg|Jan Armstrong Private Security for Erika Stone|link=Jan Armstrong Category:Locations Category:Cities